memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Treaty of Bajor
Federation custody Where does it state, directly, in the episode that control over the Dominion went to Federation hands? That's a degree of power that's rather staggering to contemplate. --ChrisK 05:32, 14 November 2007 (UTC) : Where is it stated "that control of the Dominion went to Federation hands?" All I see written is "the surrender of the Dominion leadership to the custody of the Federation." That's a bit different, especially considering what's linked. --Alan del Beccio 06:33, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::Wouldn't it just be more clear to say "The Female Changling" instead of "Dominion Leadership?" The latter phrase seems to imply all the Founders, as the Link is the leadership of the Dominion. --Mindoverturtle 07:59, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Dialogue in Star Trek Bridge Commander implies something When on the mission to save that Cardassian Freighter from that Warbird, it is implied that by this treaty the Cardassians are forbidden from rearming their ships. The Romulan Commander states quite clearly, that: "The treaty that was signed at the end of the Dominion War, expressly forbids the rearming of Cardassia's military." Even if it's not Canon, it deserves a mention -- 19:06, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Removed Added today This was added by an anon today: :According to writers of Deep Space Nine, the Treaty of Bajor also involved that the Gamma-Alpha Neutral Zone, which stated that "No ships of either alliance shall enter the quadrants of the other without being seen as declaring war." The Treaty also ensured that no fighting would take place, as neither side was ready for a war. The first paragraph of the treaty goes as the following: :We, the political and military leaders of both the Dominion and the Federation Alliance hereby swear with our own signatures to obey the following rules and doctrines. The Treaty establishes that as of this date all Dominion forces and personnel indigenous to the Gamma Quadrant will return home. The members of the Dominion indigenous to the Alpha Quadrant will give up any territory ceded to them back to their rightful owners and will return to their home territories. The Gamma Quadrant will remained off-limits to any Alpha Quadrant ships, and the same will be expected for those living in the Gamma Quadrant. Any prisoners of war taken during the Dominion War will be returned to their homes safely, while those who were mistreated will be paid reparations from those who mistreated them. The Dominion, will also pay the Federation Alliance sufficient reparations to make up for the amount of life and ships that was lost during the two-year period of hostilities between the Dominion and the Federation Alliance. The anon also added two new stipulations to the list: :*''That reparations be paid to the Federation Alliance and the Cardassian Union :*''The return of all POWs to their homes Of course, no sources were listed for all of these additions. -- sulfur 01:13, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :This information doesn't make sense relative to the series; the UFP would not give up the right to explore the GQ (as Jadzia said something to the effect of in I think). I'm wondering if "writers of Deep Space Nine' refers to writers of DS9 novels, although I'm pretty sure they don't mention this(and the Defiant explored the GQ in the Mission Gamma series in violation of this alleged treaty passage).--31dot 01:59, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Removed *The agreement no power from the Alpha Quadrant will attempt to acquire territory in the Gamma Quadrant held by the Dominion. I removed the following; I think this provision is from a novel, but if not, it can be returned.--31dot 19:58, June 16, 2011 (UTC)